kickbuttowskifandomcom-20200223-history
Kendall Perkins
Kendall Perkins is the former class president of Kick's class and one of the main antagonists in the show like Brad, Gordie Gibble, and Ms. Chicarelli. She normally dislikes him for his daredevil personality, except in some episodes. Character Kendall is usually a bossy little girl, but is a very good and intellegent student. She has very rarely failed a class (one or twice in one 6 months) and always earns the A (A-,A, and A+),B+, and S marks, although in "Frame Story" she only manages to earn a B- (65-69) due to Kick's failure at cooking. As class president, she holds a great deal of responsibility within the school (that is until "Poll Position" when she loses the class presidential election to Gunther). She is always annoyed by Kick, to which she refers to him by his first name, Clarence. Because she likes elegance, she doesn't break any rules (except in "Detained", in which Ms. Chicarelli puts her in detention). To Kendall, elegance and rule-breaking are polar opposites of each other. When she gets really angry, she becomes a very scary girl (nearly a monster) who screams louder than anyone. She comes from a rich family, but doesn't come off as spoiled (except in "Snowpocalypse!", when Kendall gets her father to phone the school when it is snowing). She is simply bossy and a little mean. She is also not too friendly with people whom she considers idiots (like Gunther, as seen in "Abandon Friendship!" and "Pinch Sitter"). Ronaldo is her actual boyfriend, but Kick is hinted to have a secret crush on her, which can be seen in many episodes. When they're together, Kendall will always begin to warm up to Ronaldo. But once he does something stupid, she usually gets very angry at him and becomes a very scary person. Kendall may always look like a classy Little Miss, but she is an all-round tomboy; she also has an awesome side like Kick, as seen in "Hand in Hand". She is seen doing stunts with Kick without any fear, and is quick-thinking to hide the fact that her hand is stuck to Kick's. When Brad comes to look for her, looking suspicious of her disguised as Gunther, she lets out a huge fart without feeling panicked or embarrassed. She is also shown to be very knowledgeable about technology as she is able to activate Ronaldo's force field without his help in "Stand and Delivery". Description Kendall is one of the tallest girls in Mellowbrook Elementary School, along with Jackie Wackerman. She has blonde hair and, like the majority of the characters, has black eyes. Her usual attire consists of a pink and green argyle sweater which she wears over a white shirt with thin blue stripes and a black skirt with white socks and black shoes. On her head, she wears a pink headband. In "Pool Daze", she is seen wearing a green swimsuit with pink and white stripes. ").]] In "Gym Dandy" she is seen in her gym uniform and black slippers with white stripes. In "Tattler's Tale" and "Roll Reversal" she is seen wearing a jumpsuit which is very similar to Kick's own. She is also seen wearing sports clothing in the Roller Derby in "Roll Reversal". vs Kendall in "Roll Reversal".]] Personality ".]]Kendall is seen as a "convinced-by-herself" girl because of her school life, her A-,A,A+,S grades and her occupation as class president. She usually dislikes lots of people (like Kick and his friends), which makes her kinda mean and is the reason why she doesn't have many friends. But she, on the inside, has a heart of gold. She can be really sensible, friendly and emotive, but in "Roll Reversal" she is shown to be arrogant and selfish. Nevertheless, Kendall can get really angry at times, mainly with Kick or sometimes with her boyfriend Ronaldo. In "Stand and Delivery", Ronaldo makes something stupid for Kendall, making her furious enough that she becomes a very scary girl. Most of the time she can't handle rule-breaking and rebellion (although in "Detained", she reluctantly joins the Blonde Brigade in order to escape detention). As shown in "Dancing With the Enemy", she is a very talented and fearless dancer, being seen as very agile and strong on stage. And she was able to earn lots of fans because of her impressive and elegant dance abilities. In "Hand in Hand", her awesome side is discovered. With her quick-thinking and clever ideas, she is able to help successfully keep a lid on her "stuck hands" situation with Kick. Throughout the episode, she is also shown to be a fearless girl, becoming more accustomed to Kick's stunts. But when she gets really upset, she becomes very scary. In "Roll Reversal" Kendall unintentionally outdoes Kick at a Motocross stunt that he is about to perform himself. Family and Early Life Not too much is known about Kendall's early life or of her family. Actually, it is kinda confirmed that she comes from a rich Japanese-American family. Her father, Mr. Perkins, is an actuary as shown in "Father From the Truth". It is hinted that Mr. Perkins is associated with Mellowbrook Elementary since in "Snowpocalypse!", she wants him to open the school even while it is snowing in Mellowbrook (and he did it). Her mother, Mrs. Perkins will never appear on the show because she lives in a different town . It was also confirmed by Sandro Corsaro that Kendall has an older sister and although she is mentioned by Kendall in "Pinch Sitter", she won't appear in the show due to it ending. School Life At school, Kendall can be considered a "princess" - she is the class president of Kick's class (until "Poll Position"), often gets almost perfect/perfect marks and is also the first rank student in her class (but Ronaldo is much smarter than her and also because they're in different classes). But despite all this, Kendall can get rather... lonely. She doesn't have many friends, due to her mean and bossy personality. In "Dancing With The Enemy", however, her talent for dancing managed to attract many fans. Future It is possible that Kendall may marry Kick when they become adults, since both are hinted to have a crush on each other. Or, she may marry Ronaldo, since she actually dates him. However, since KB: SD has not been renewed for a third season, it's highly likely that any romantic relationships in the show will be left unresolved. Despite this, when asked what will become of Kick and Kendall, Sandro Corsaro replied on his Twitter page that we "can't have one with out the other" (meaning that we can't have Kick without Kendall and vice versa). Also when asked if their love/hate relationship would remain unresolved Corsaro replied, again on his Twitter page, that Kick and Kendall "will always have a connection" (but to what extent is not expanded upon). When asked what the future would hold for the two characters on his Facebook page, Corsaro replied "Somehow, I think they both end up pretty happy in life :)". When asked if the two would be together (again on his Facebook page), Corsaro replied "Maybe...you never really know what the next day can bring;)". Relationships Kick Buttowski Main article: Kick-Kendall Relationship "]] "]] Kick and Kendall have been shown to argue many times, and both proclaim to dislike each other intently. In "Snowpocalypse!", she is able to force Kick and the rest of her classmates to go to school, much to his and their displeasure (their school is the only one on earth without a snow day, thanks to Kendall). However, it has been shown on a few occasions that they seem to have what amounts to a romantic liking for each other. *In "Dancing With The Enemy", they are forcibly paired together to dance, but eventually enjoy it and compliment each other in the end. However, when an unknown female person in the crowd shouts "Kiss her!", they almost immediately revert back to their old ways. *In "Hand in Hand", Kendall and Kick get both of their hands stuck together. While working on getting their hands unstuck, they blush and kiss each other (but only to hide it from Ronaldo). *Later in "Detained", Kendall gets sent to detention by Ms. Chicarelli and helps Kick get her fired. Later, when Ronaldo asks what got her in detention, she says that it was just a misunderstanding with her favorite pink pen, to which the camera then zooms in on "I ♥ K.B." written on a locker; officializing her crush on Kick. *In "Power Play", during the school's production of Romeo and Juliet, she takes out a peg that had been holding a sandbag on the roof, letting it fall on Ronaldo's head so that Kick takes his place as Romeo. She also says, "Time for that kiss!" and looked disappointed when Kick succeeds in hurting himself just before the kiss. ").]] *In "Poll Position" Kendall smiles (almost breaking into tears) when Kick said he'd help her. Ronaldo ".]] It is revealed in "Frame Story" that Kendall and Ronaldo are in a secret relationship. Kick discovers this accidentally while claiming that the two are the ones who framed him, noticing that they are both holding hands. Kick manages to swipe a drawing of the two out of Kendall's hand, causing him to get sick and leave the room. Afterwards, Ronaldo is about to read a poem to Kendall about his love towards her, but after he says it is written in only ones and zeros, Kendall calls him the "worst secret boyfriend ever." It is possible that their relationship might end soon. In "Power Play", Kendall and Ronaldo are leads in a play of the classic Romeo and Juliet. Even though Ronaldo is chosen to play Romeo, Kendall actually wants Kick to play the part. She eventually succeeds in making Kick play the part by pulling out a peg which is holding up a sandbag and causing it to fall on Ronaldo's head. Their relationship can also be seen in "Stand and Delivery", "Faceplant!", "Hand in Hand", "Detained", "Kick or Treat" and "Poll Position". It is possible that their relationship has ended off-screen because in "Roll Reversal" he is impressed when Kick inadvertently becomes the smartest student in the class, Kendall is angry with Kick but Ronaldo isn't. Jackie Wackerman "]] While Jackie sees Kendall as an enemy and rival for Kick's love, Kendall just sees Jackie as an annoyance, and likely doesn't see her as a rival in that way. But in "Roll Reversal" Jackie is her biggest fan. Gunther Magnuson ".]] First Gunther is friendly with Kendall, despite this she sees Gunther as stupid, immature, and annoying. But in the last episodes in the show, he had a very strong feud with Kendall, so Gunther admit her as his rival. References Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Perkins family Category:Deuteragonists Category:Members of the Blonde Brigade Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Pre-Teens Category:Nerds Category:Members of Anti-Chicarelli Category:Kick's Rivals and Nemeses Category:Kick's Frenemies Category:Members of Kindall Category:Mellowbrook Citizens Category:Kick's Love Interests Category:Blonde Hair Characters Category:Potrayed as Adult Characters Category:Class C Students Category:Members of Perkins Sisters Category:Members of The Widow Makers Category:Antagonists Category:Heroes Category:Students Category:Residents of the Cul-de-sac Category:Honey Buttowski's Cookie Protectors Category:Members of the Kiddie Pool Category:Kick's Fans Category:Elementary Students Category:Dual Season Characters Category:February Birth Characters Category:Mellowbrook Middle School Category:Mellowbrook Middle School Student